


I'm sorry, I didn't know

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, post solavellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine encouters a freshly heart broken Ariana Levellan, and offers what comfort she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, I didn't know

“Inquisitor.” Josephine knocks again, trying to remain calm. It wasn’t like Ariana to ignore her, knowing the Inquisitor she would have her nose in a book somewhere. She knocks one last time bfore pushing open the door to Ariana’s chambers. “Inquisitor?” 

Josephine hears a sniff, and climbs the steps quickly. Ariana lies in heap on her bed, her small body shaking. Josephine hurries to her side. 

“Inquisitor, what’s wrong?” Ariana’s face lifts, her bare, tear streaked, splotchy, red face. Josephine carefully stops the gasp in her throat. “What…happened to your facial tattoos?” She keeps her voice even, and concerned. 

“They’re gone.” Ariana chokes out. 

“How? Was it by magic, shall I fetch Solas?” Josephine knows the two elves are involves, and that perhaps the Inquisitor would prefer the company of her paramour. She also knew he was far better suited to figuring out a magical riddle then she. 

“NO.” Ariana shouts, not meaning to, and covers her mouth. “No, Josephine, there’s no need. He was the one to strip me of my Vallaslin.” Her jaw shakes and Josephine watches her struggle to compose herself.

Josephine moves and sits on the bed beside Ariana. Takes the Elfs hand in hers and looks her in the eyes very seriously. “Did he do this to you against you will, your worship?” She rubs her thumbs over the inquisitors fine hands.

“Against? No, Oh Josephine no, he didn’t. I consented.” She looks away from the ambassadors face, squeezing her hands. “I consented….and after he was done….we are no longer involved. He ended it between us.” Ariana’s voice was soft and embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Josephine put a tentative hand on Ariana’s shoulder, she felt the smaller woman shake with a silent sob. 

“No one does. We got back late last night. I’m afraid to face anyone, I was such a fool, Josephine.” Her voice breaks. Josephine pulls her into a hug, shushing her. 

“Love makes fools of us all.” Josephine stays with Ariana until she stops crying. Sitting on her bed, the inquisitors head eventually finding her lap. Josephine strokes her wheat coloured hair, feeling guilty for the jealousy she once bore. They were all fools.


End file.
